Dawn Always Comes
by CassieHU
Summary: It always comes to two options. But instead of letting her die, Max saved Chloe instead. Now, with a life ahead of them, they move up to Seattle to live with Max's parents. But, Max is plagued constantly by nightmares from what she did. She is breaking, and only Chloe can fix her (Pricefield) (Rating bumped up to M for offensive ass language, incoming sex, etc.)
1. Chapter 1

Chloe sighed, laying next to Max in the truck, her eyes shut. She was happy that Max had saved her, at first, but now, there was just a brutal anger inside her. Max was a fucking selfish prick, who only cared about her. Of course. It's not like she wasn't either, though.

Max sighed, lighting another cigarette. It wasn't easy knowing that she probably killed about five thousand people. Hell, her parents didn't even know she was alive. But she did know one thing, Chloe was alive. She threw the cigarette out the window, and kissed Chloe. Chloe sighed.

"Why did you save me, Max?" Her voice was barely a whisper, but then Chloe barely even spoke since the tornado, and Max hadn't at all.

"Because… I-I love you. I know it seems greedy… But, I couldn't stand a life without you. I'd just fall in depression… And probably kill myself. That's how much I love you..." Her voice was even quieter than Chloe's, if that was possible.

"You killed… Five thousand people… For me? For my ungrateful ass?"

"I'm not sure all five thousand are dead." She booted up the FEMA website, and sighed, looking at the survivors.

 **Survivors:**

Ray Wells

Samuel Taylor

Michelle Grant

David Madsen

Terry Hoida

Justin Williams

Trevor Miller

Jason Amber

Kaitlyn Amber

Taylor Christensen

Courtney Wagner

Dana Ward

Brooke Scott

Sarah James

Daniel DeCosta

Stella Hill

 **Deceased:**

Alyssa Anderson

Evan Harris

Frank Bowers

Joyce Price

Warren Graham

Victoria Chase

 **Missing:**

Nathan Prescott

Maxine Caulfield

Chloe Price

Kate Marsh

"Hah, we're marked as missing. Should we just surprise my parents and show up at their house?"

"My mother's dead. Fuck you Max..." Her voice raised, for the first time in days. "Fuck you! You could have fucking saved her, and instead you ripped up the god damn photo! Instead you let her leave me, like she's wanted to..." She started crying, and Max reached over to hug her, and Chloe shut her eyes, crying into the smaller girl's chest.

"Why does everyone leave me Max?"

"I don't know… But I won't leave you, not again. I love you."

And a great cockblocking moment came as Max's phone rang.

"It's my mom. I don't want to play games with her anymore, I'm taking it."

She hopped out of the truck, and answered her phone.

"Hello? Yes, mom, it's me, Max. I'm alive, I bailed the fuck out of town after the storm. I'm with a friend. Chloe Price. I'm sure you remember her. Yes, the Chloe Price. The one who I hung out with all the time. Yes, her. Okay, God." She took out another cigarette from the pack Chloe bought her and lit it, "Yes, mom. I'm smoking. No, I'm not getting addicted to it. You sort of need this after an event like this. Yes, I'll watch my habit, make sure it doesn't get out of hand. I'm not trusting Chloe with that, she's… Kind of different." She chuckled.

"Yeah, I'll pass the phone to Chloe." She walked over to the truck and opened the door, "Yo, my mom wants to talk to you."

Chloe wiped her face, and took the phone.

"Hello, Vanessa? Yes, it's been forever, holy fuck. No, that's not a dollar for the swear jar, that doesn't exist anymore." She laughed, "Yeah, whatever. No pity, that's the last thing I fucking need. Yes, Max smoking may be partly my fault, but yes, you do need it after lear- seeing a hella huge tornado." She cursed silently for what she almost gave away, "Yeah, we're headed to Seattle. Oh my God, thank you, of course I'll stay with you."

Max finished her cigar and got back in the truck. Chloe just passed her the phone, and she put it to her ear, "Yeah, uh, mom, still there? Yeah, we're headed up to Seattle shortly. Love you, see you soon." She hung up the phone, lit another cigarette, and sighed.

"You sure you aren't addicted yet? It's fine if you are. I want my sexy girl to smell like me too."

"Heh… I like your smell." She did, the nicotine and weed that would never come off. It was the smell of heaven to her.

"Pass it." Max smiled, passing the cigar to Chloe, who took a long drag at it as well. She sighed, and flicked it out the window, and kissing Max, breathing in her mouth, causing the smaller girl to shudder.

"Chloe, do you think I'd look sexy with a lip ring?"

"No. I think you'd look absolutely gorgeous with one."

"First thing we do when we get to Seattle then. I know a few places, and my parents are spoiling me and sent me money after the storm. Should probably get my hair dyed too… Purple, probably?"

"Purple would look amazing on you, holy shit, we need to get to Seattle now." Chloe started the truck up, and smiled.

"And a red dragon tattoo?"

"Of course. So we're always connected, no matter what." Chloe leaned over, and kissed Max.

"I forgive you. For everything, I can't stay mad at my girlfriend for long. Max, no more secrets. I'll tell you… Everything when you wake up." Max hadn't realized she had been falling asleep. She simply nodded, and drifted into unconsciousness

Max awoke in the Dark Room. She struggled against the bonds, and sighed. Mr. Jefferson walked over to her, and put her in position.

"Welcome back, Maxine. I'm glad to see you. But you… You don't seem too glad to see me."

"G-Get away."

He snapped a few photos, before she struggled out, and he grabbed her.

"I don't know why I even keep you around anymore. You're not so innocent… Not after all those timelines. But… You're one of my best models. Just like Rachel. Until that fucking Prescott bitch fucking killed her. He's dead and buried, no one will find him even after the storm. Besides Max, you've said so yourself, this is the only place you feel safe from the storm.

"There is no storm. L-Let me go."

"Let one of my best, most innocent models go? Max, you know it's not so simple. I want to take your photos for the world to see."

"Y-You're fucking dead!"

"That's enough, you're just like Rachel… But it's okay, people will care when you die… Like that Price slut. Chloe… Right, the one I killed. You'll be joining both of us. In hell." He grabbed a syringe, and filled it, and walked over to her. She couldn't struggle. She only let Mr. Jefferson inject her. And then her eyes flung open, and she hit heads with Chloe.

"Shh, shh… I got you."

The bluenette hugged her girlfriend, letting her cry.

"Bad dream?"

"It… It was so real… I was back in the Dark Room..."

"It's over now… That Jefferfuck prick won't harm you again. I promise, Max. He's gone."

"Chloe… I think it's PTSD."

"I could see it developing in you over the week… But it's okay. It's another challenge we'll get through. Together. Max, promise me one thing, please."

"Yes?"

"No more fucking with time."

"I-I promise, Chloe."

The blue haired girl hugged her girlfriend until she calmed down. Chloe kissed her forehead, and sighed.

"We're almost to Seattle. Like, I think we're in Kent right now."

"Yeah, I recognize this place. We're like twenty minutes away."

Chloe nodded, and drove the rest of the twenty minutes. The only thing Max had done those twenty minutes was just smoke. Chloe didn't blame her. Max needed it.

"Piercings first babe?"

"Yup." Max smiled, and leaned over to kiss Chloe. She give her the directions to the nearest store, and smiled.

"Well, here goes."

Max smiled, kissing Chloe, eyes shut. It had been only a few hours, and Max had turned into a fucking amazing punk.

"Max, you're hella gorgeous." Chloe's eyes shut, as she embraced Max.

"You like it?"

"Hella yes!"

Max smiled, stroking her hair, now dyed purple.

"Should we… Go to my parents now?"

"Exactly. Surprisingly it's not that far."

"Let's go then."

The two girls drove to Max's parents, and got out of the truck. Max smirked.

"Don't ruin this. I have a plan."

She walked to the door, Chloe in pursuit. She knocked, and a brown hair woman answered.

"Hello, we kidnapped Maxine Caulfield and Chloe Price, and we demand a one thousand dollar ransom for both.

Vanessa just looked at them, and then started laughing, hugging Max.

"Oh My God, I missed you baby. I'm so glad you're alive. FEMA knows."

"Thanks." Vanessa moved onto Chloe, attacking her with a bear hug.

"Holy shit, you've grown so much. Come inside, both of you."

Chloe walked in.

"My room's upstairs, Chloe."

Chloe nodded, and headed upstairs. Max was about to follow, before hearing her mom.

"Max, can we talk real fast?"

"Yeah, what about?"

"You just… Look like you've been to hell and back. Did anything happen in the last week?"

"Well, a lot of things. It was a hella crazy week, as Chloe would say."

"Like… What things?"

"Too many… Like Nathan Prescott almost shooting Chloe."

"Wait… He almost shot Chloe? The Principal didn't tell-"

"I didn't mention her."

"Thank God. Look, she's always welcome to stay, after Joyce and all. Just, don't get out of hand with your smoking, Max. I understand, you need nicotine after this shit. But I don't want my baby dying young. Not like last time."

"Don't remind me of my edgy years, mom."

"I just don't want a repeat of them. Or, saying that there probably is going to be one, less major of a repeat. Not to the point of near-death starvation."

"Okay. Okay. I love you too."

"Max, if you ever need to talk to me, I'm always here."

"Okay..."

"By the way, you look nice. Like, fucking gorgeous, I'm assuming Chloe helped you?"

"Exactly."

She smiled, and kissed Max.

"I love you, Maxine."

"You too, mom."

She headed up to her room, to see Chloe chilling and smoking a blunt.

"I found a weed stash."

"Thanks for the weed, mom!"

"Thank your dad!"

Chloe smiled, passing a blunt to Max, and lighting it for her, letting Max take a long drag on it.

"Mmm, I needed this."

"Don't we both."

Max shut the door, smiling, stripping down to just her bra and underwear, Chloe following suit.

"Long day, lets get some sleep."

Chloe would nod, and kissed Max, before laying down next to the girl, falling asleep. Max fell asleep next to her.

 **Cassie how many stories do you need?**

 **ALL OF THEM**

 **Srsly all the inspiration.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Response to Reviews go here:**

 **0530wolf: Haha, of course there's a few kinks. I never mentioned the tattoo, so, uh. She doesn't have it yet. The personality changes for Max is her being worn down, after all the slightly traumatic events of last week (Chloe almost getting shot, the tornado, etc.). As someone who dyes her hair a lot, it takes like, two, two and a half hours at the most for me. Saying my hair is about Chloe's length, and Max's a little longer than this, it wouldn't take more than two. I also have piercings (nose and navel piercing), and takes probably up to 5-10 minutes for each. So yeah. Thank you for reviewing, this means a lot man.**

 **GrumpyCat42: Yeah, it's my style though, how I prefer writing. It's slightly unique as I've been told. I will keep your tip in mind, but as someone who writes late at night, I don't always have the best thought process then. Anyway, thank you for reviewing, it's an honor to have you review my story, especially seeing you around on other stories on this website.**

 **TheEEFFINGMASTER(Guest): First, your English is totally fine, as long as I can read it without getting brain cancer, it's okay. Secondly, your tip goes along the lines of GrumpyCat's, which is totally fine! I will keep that in mind.**

Chloe sighed, waking up next to Max, kissing her. It had only been a day, and Max was already looking sexy as fuck. She smiled, holding out Max's arms, with one soon to hold Max's first tattoo. She kissed Max's lips again, sighing.

"Max, wake up. It's brand new day."

"No.. Five more minutes babe."

"Max, you need to wake up."

"Ten more then."

"Weed and cigarettes."

Max's eyes instantly snapped open.

"Where?"

"Right here." Chloe pulled out her pack, passed a cigarette to Max, who lit it, and Chloe put one of her own to her mouth, lighting and taking a nice long drag on it. Max flicked hers out the window, and sighed.

"Max, have I told you how sexy you are?"

"Have you?"

"Because if I haven't." She kissed her, "You're fucking sexy. Like holy shit, your piercing and hair fit you soooo fucking well."

She kissed Max again, who let out a low moan, and parted her lips slightly, allowing Chloe to slide her tongue inside the purple haired girl's mouth, exploring every last inch of it. Eventually, the two pulled away, gasping for air.

"I love you, Chloe."

"You too, my beautiful Maxine."

"Max, never Maxine..."

"Whatever. Hey, did you have anymore nightmares?"

"No, thank God."

"Good."

Max sighed, taking out her phone, and checked the FEMA website. Both Max and Chloe's names had been moved to the Survivors list, and Nathan's to deceased, right under Victoria's. The only name still marked missing was Kate.

"I hope she's okay..."

"Who, babe?"

"Kate Marsh."

"The Christian girl? Really?"

"Yes, the one I talked down from a fucking roof. Okay? She's my friend."

"I know. I just think religion is bullshit."

"I do too, especially after last week. But, that doesn't stop me from being her friend. Okay? I just… Want to make sure she's okay."

She called Kate's number, but it only went straight to voice mail. No ringing, just voice mail.

"Fuck. Her phone's dead. I really hope she's okay… Fuck, this is my fault Chloe… All of this is my fault."

"No it isn't. Well, it is, bu-"

"Exactly. It's my fault. You even agree… I probably fucking killed my other best friend."

"Your other best friend? I feel betrayed."

"Fuck you."

"Hey, Max. It's okay. I'm just joking, holy shit. I know you're scared right now, I know you're angry, I know you're sad, but you have me. Okay? I want you to realize that. I know you probably have PTSD. I know you're mad at yourself for killing my mom, and Warren, and everyone else. But, it's time to get over it. I've accepted it, and that's surprising knowing me. But, I need to heal you, Max. I will."

Max's eyes just shut.

"Look, Max. Anything mean I say to you, anything that hurts you… I don't mean it, okay? I don't blame you for anything. And I know that sounds weird coming from me. But, I love you. I need you to move on. Please. I'm going to start too. Me and you, babe."

"Chloe… I don't deserve you. I destroyed an entire town because I'm too fucking greedy to fucking care about everything else. Why the fuck do you love me? I'm a fucking bitch, no one should care."

"I do. You went all the way to save me, you pushed yourself to your limits. Thank you. Max, we'll move on together. Please. I'll quit smoking. I know it's not good for me. So I'll stop. I want you to stop being so reliant on them too. I'm not buying you any more packs, okay? Max, you're broken. I'm going to fix you."

"Okay..."

Max started crying, just thinking about what she had done. Chloe put her arm around her, letting her cry.

"Shh… It's okay."

"It won't ever be okay, Chloe. All of this is my fault..."

"Is it your fault you got powers over time? No. It's not your fault. None of this was your fault."

"Chloe… Much has been my fault before. We agreed no more secrets, so I need to tell you my darkest one… The one that no one except my parents and a few friends here know about. But they've probably forgotten… Are you listening?" Chloe would nod to reassure Max, "Alright… When I moved to Seattle… I did some really bad shit. Not shoot up a fucking school like Nathan. But… I was like you. I cut. I drank. I smoked. I'm not even a virgin anymore..."

"Damn it Max! I wanted to take it!"

"I know… But, the sad part is… I developed cancer from my habits. I… Barely managed to survive."

"I'm so sorry Max."

"What I did… Was selfish. To you too. I was a fourteen year old girl, hanging out in alleyways late at night, fucking having sex with girls four years older than I am, taking shots of some fucking vodka, and smoking the type of weed that makes you trip the fuck out. Instead, I should have been talking to you. I'm sorry..."

"Well, I don't want you to ever be sorry to me again. I wish you didn't move… I feel like this is partly my fault."

"No it's my fucking dad's fault! He shouldn't have gotten work here..."

"Then would you be living in this house? Holy shit, I didn't know you were this rich."

"We're not rich, but we certainly don't need to scrounge like those middle class scrubs." She chuckled, before sighing, "Look. All I'm saying is, I think I'm going to turn into that person again. And I don't want to… Chloe… Death is one of my biggest fears."

"It's one of mine too. But I will be there to save you, like you were there to save me."

"Thank you..."

"It's what lovers do." She kissed Max, before heading downstairs, starting to cook up some food. She was terrible at cooking, she knew that. But, something for Max. Eggs. She could at least cook eggs and bacon. She started cooking, sighing. Before long, Vanessa walked out, and smiled over to Chloe.

"Morning."

"Hey Vanessa."

"My God, you've grown a lot in five years."

"Well, a lot can change in five years, as you can tell."

"I guess so. So, how have you been before the tornado?"

"Well, not well, but certainly not terrible."

"That's good. Max..."

"Had issues after you guys moved, I know. She told me."

"I thought it was a phase at first, to be honest. We just moved, she got separated from her best friend, and it hadn't been anything bad when we first got here. And then well… She started drinking and smoking, and basically denied everything from us. As far as I know, she started having sex at fucking fourteen."

"She told me that too… It's obvious she had a hard time."

"Wow. Well, can't put her on blast for that now. It'd only make her feel worse. She stopped after the cancer though, so thank God… Fuck, it even hurts just remembering my baby like that."

"I see why you're worried about her. Even before she told me this, I told her I was going to stop. At least, nicotine. Weed is so much better for you."

"Yeah. I think she's going to need it. Chloe, I'm fucking worried for her. She looks like she's been to hell and back."

"It's because she basically has." She silently cursed for what she just gave away.

"What? Uh, explain."

"Um, I think Max should. But when she's ready."

"Yeah, never mind."

"Forget I ever said that."

"I will."

Chloe smiled, turning her attention to the eggs and bacon. They seemed to be almost done.

"Chloe, I know you haven't been exactly the best person in the last five years, but I want you to watch over Max for me. She needs her best friend. More than ever."

"I will."

Vanessa smiled, and Chloe took out the meal, biting into a slice of bacon.

"I'll see you around, Chloe."

"You too, Vanessa."

Chloe sighed, walking back upstairs, where Max was just sitting, her eyes shut, crying. Chloe sighed, putting the eggs and bacon down, and pulling Max close to her, stroking her hair.

"Shh… It's okay Max. No one is going to hurt you again babe. You never deserved to get hurt… You didn't deserve any of this. I'm sorry."

"It's not okay… None of this will be okay."

"Yes it will Max… I'll make it okay. You won't get cancer again, you won't be hurt again. At least I'll try not and let you get hurt babe. You just need to open up to me. Please."

"I want to die Chloe… Just like everyone else I've killed."

"I wanted to die too. I almost jumped to my own death. But I didn't because of Rachel. And now you. I will save you, Max. I promise. Now eat up." Chloe passed her some food, and Max started eating, her eyes shut.

"I love you, Max."

"You too Chloe..." The two girls just sat there, eating, thinking about life, and what was in store for them.


	3. Chapter 3

**TheEFFINGMASTER(Guest) (Ohey you fixed your name!): Meh, it was more of an establishing the type of characters I want Chloe and Max to be chapter, so I kind of half assed it at one in the morning. And I also ripped something from my Marshfield oneshot, so there's also that. But hey, whatever, right? Besides, it'll lead me into more story ideas that I have. And when I get ideas, it's never good.**

Max leaned against Chloe, eyes shut, the bluenette stroking Max's hair. It was obvious what both girls were thinking about. What did they have ahead of them in their lives? Max was very lost in thought about other things too. Kate, Chloe, Arcadia Bay, everything she had done. She barely realized Chloe had kissed her, but sighed, and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek.

"You know how much I love you, right?"

"Yeah, Chloe. Of course. I… I love you too."

"So, I'm assuming what happened in the past turned you into who you are? I remember how outgoing you were until the day William died. On that day you were acting so fucking weird, like you knew he was going to die. Did you?"

"Chloe… I uh… You know how I can rewind with the photos? Exactly, Joyce gave me the last photo William took and… I saved him with it. And I bet you can't guess what happened next..."

"Oh, stepdou- my stepdad runs him over with a bus."

"No, though he was a bus driver. Guess again."

"Uh… Mom dies in a car accident instead."

"You're getting warmer, though it's not exactly death."

"Uh… My dad gives me a car, and some prick in an SUV cuts me off and I get flung into a ditch, and become completely paralyzed."

"Wow… Spot on. Shit, it's like you saw that."

"Well, I had to be specific. So, what happened that timeline?"

"Well, the stuff leading up to the tornado. But basically, Principal Wells was still a piece of shit, you were disabled, Pan Estates was a thing and your mom worked there, you guys were drowning in bills, I was a rich fuck who was part of the Vortex Club, and you asked me to kill you."

"Did you?"

"Hell no. I couldn't. Well, I did, but rewound. It was painful to see you like that, plus alternate me would probably go to jail for that. You were pissed that I didn't kill you, still had that punk rock in you. But… Then I rewound through the picture again. That's why I was acting weird."

"Do you have it?"

"No, I destroyed it."

"Good, I don't want that picture causing you anymore harm. Max, I'm sorry you had to see that. Again."

"I've seen worse."

"Sadly. Damn, to think you almost suffered the same fate as Rachel."

"I would have, if I didn't have my rewind power, and a lot of strokes of luck."

"Whatever. Hey, wanna get that tattoo today? Something to get your mind off of asshole ex-girlfriends and perverted teachers?"

"Yeah, sure."

The two girls leaned over and kissed, shutting their eyes.

"I'm never going to leave you, Max. Not when you need me the most."

"Thank you for not being an asshole like me."

"You need me. I can't be an asshole now."

LINE BREAK

It had been a good day so far, with Max having just finished getting the tattoo. She smiled a little. Now she was bonded to Chloe, she felt. The bluenette smiled over at Max, and kissed her on the cheek, earning an affectionate kiss back from the purple haired girl.

"I love you, Max."

"You've said that enough."

"I can never say that enough."

Max's phone rang, and she sighed. It was a text from her mom.

"Hey baby, hope the tattoo is coming along fine. Some girl called me and asked for you. She seemed upset. I didn't get her name.

"Well, assuming I know who it is, she can go fuck herself."

"You guys had some falling out?"

"Edgy years mom. Edgy years."

"Okay. I understand. Love you. The tattoo came out well?"

"It's amazing."

"Glad to hear. Don't want you spending a shitload of money on this stuff though."

"It's just a tattoo mom."

"And a piercing and hair dye."

"Whatever lol. Love you too mom."

She sighed and set her phone down.

"Ugh..."

"What?"

"My mom just texted me about someone I used to know here. A huge fucking asshole."

"Your ex?"

"Yes. Exactly, my fucking ex. I literally want to spill her fucking guts. She gives zero fucks about me, she literally moved on right after I was diagnosed with cancer. She basically was like 'Oh, you have cancer? Fuck you too!'."

"Wow."

"Yeah, and now she wants to 'talk' and she's going to fucking try and guilt trip me into shit. I'm not fucking stupid."

"Oh, I'll give her some of the good shit if she ever comes near you. Part of the package of having me as a girlfriend. I'm not an asshole, unlike her."

"Good. Otherwise we would not be dating and you would be so dumped."

"You couldn't. I feel hurt."

"Aww, I'm sorry. Will a kiss make it better?"

"Only on the lips, Caulfield."

Max smiled, leaning up to kiss Chloe on the lips. She met Max, and the two girls had a short but passionate kiss. They pulled off, and smiled.

"Well, where to Max? A bar?"

"Yeah, I know some shitty place that doesn't card. Great beer though. Literally, I looked older than fourteen, and they were like, 'Yeah, go ahead.'"

"Hah."

"Whatever. Come on. Let's go."

LINE BREAK

And it had been as easy as Max said. They just let them in, and the two girls were drinking. Everything was well for both at the moment. The two girls had only had two beers each, which wasn't too bad for Chloe. The two girls were just having a good time.

"Anyway, before we get too fucking drunk, we should see whatever the fuck is going on here? Right?"

"I don't really care."

A blonde walked over to the two and sat down next to Max. Max didn't pay her much attention, and continued chatting with Chloe. Eventually the girl tapped Max on the shoulder, and she turned around to look at her.

"You can see I'm busy right?"

"I do. She your friend?"

"Girlfriend. If you want to hit on me, fuck off."

"I just want to talk. Do you know Max?"

"Max who?" She signaled for Chloe to stand down before she went apeshit on the girl.

"Caulfield. You look like you might hang around with her. Or you even look somewhat like her. Like give her a tattoo, piercing, and purple hair and she'd look exactly like you."

"Ah. I don't think I know her."

"She's a survivor of the Arcadia Bay tornado. She lived here, but moved back there for school, I think. I'd assume that she moved back here. Um, she has dark hair, I think. A dark brown, almost black. She's short, probably about your height. I just want to talk to her about some stuff."

"What, exactly?" These words were said with venom, and the venom shocked the girl.

"What? That's um… Personal."

"Yeah, you assume Max's hair is dark brown. You don't think she'd had changed her style a little?" Each word was spat with a little more venom than the last.

"Okay, who the fuck are you, and why do you act like you have a huge fucking grudge against me?"

Chloe pushed Max out of the way, and grabbed the girl's wrist.

"I don't know who the fuck you are, but if you fucking come near her again, I will fucking pummel your ass, you understand?"

"Okay, is this your bodyguard? Holy fuck I barely even know you and you act like I'm a huge threat."

"No, you aren't, but you're certainly a huge fucking cunt, Kristen."

"Wait… Max? Is that you?"

"You're correct, now get the fuck out of my sight."

 **A/N: Slightly filler chapter, sorry. I just really had the urge to introduce Max's asshole ex-girlfriend. I'm fucking tired, it's 4 am when I'm publishing it. Feel free to point out any errors 4 am me made. Thank you, I love you, I want some more reviews please, bye loves.**


	4. Chapter 4

***ayy lmao intensifies* Sorry, I saw a couple aliens. They demanded reviews on this story, so please review or the aliens take me to their planet and do bad things to me. Plz.**

 **Before it's too late.**

 **By the way, as this story's use of terms gets more offensive by the moment, I am going to up the rating to M in the case I start getting too offensive (And no, I am not an actual racist, so no N word.)**

"Okay, seriously, what the fuck do you want from me? You think you can fucking leave me when I need you the most, and then come back like you fucking care about me? You're fucking retarded, Kristen, if you expect me to believe that."

The blonde sighed, and looked down.

"I don't expect you to believe that Max. I was a fucking bitch to leave you, and I'm sorry. My slutty ass moved onto Fernando next, but we broke up… And I reali-"

"I don't give a shit about you and Fernando, in fact, you deserve it."

"I know… I hate myself, Max. I'm a bitch..." She put her hand on Max's shoulder, "Do you forgive me, babe?"

Chloe instantly got in her face, and growled.

"First, do not call her babe, ever again, she is not your girlfriend, she is not going to be your girlfriend ever again, and do not touch my fucking girl if you like living. Do you understand me bitch?"

"Look okay? I'm sorry! I don't deserve this..."

"Fucking pathetic. Just leave, you can't reason with her after being a fucking cunt to her, after leaving her, when she needed you the most. You threw her out like a useless piece of trash after she got cancer. After she almost fucking died. She needed you. And now she needs me, and I'm not throwing her out." Chloe then proceeded to make a show of it, and kissed Max on the lips. The purple haired girl kissed back, and sighed.

"I love you Chloe."

"You too..."

She turned back to Kristen, and the blonde sighed.

"Well, I guess I'll fucking kill myself now."

"Kristen..." Max sighed, "I'm still mad at you, that's all. You left me in a vulnerable state. I was planning on killing myself. But I didn't, so I don't want you either."

"Fine." She wrote something down and passed it to Max, "That's my new number… If you ever want to talk, which I'm sure you don't..." A tear drifted down her face. Max sighed, grabbing the paper, stuffing it in her pocket. Kristen got up, and sighed, leaving the bar.

"Well, that faggot is gone." Chloe smiled, kissing Max. Max kissed back, sighing.

"I just don't know how to forgive her… I've tried. I really have."

"I know. But stay mad at her. She doesn't deserve someone as sweet as you. She left you on the sidewalk, so it's your turn now. Okay Max?"

"Okay..." She sighed, kissing Chloe, going back to her beer and drinking it. Chloe hit hers against Max's, causing her to cough.

"Not funny Chloe."

"Cheers?"

After Max got over her coughing fit, she smiled, hitting her drink against Chloe's.

"Cheers."

The two girls kissed, slowly and passionately, Max wrapping her arms around Chloe's waist, and Chloe around her neck. Chloe slid closer to Max, biting her lip, causing a slight moan to escape from her, and she parted her lips. Chloe took full advantage of this, and slid her tongue inside her partner's mouth, exploring every inch her tongue could reach. Max lightly nipped her tongue, causing a low moan from the bluenette. Eventually, the two pulled off, and everything seemed silent for a few seconds. Then the people in the bar who had been watching them erupted in cheering, which was quickly cut off by a middle finger from Chloe, and a small mutter from the girl. Something about how she wants to kill everyone, if Max was correct.

"Well, before these pervs make us kiss in front of them again, we should just finish up and get the fuck out of here, should we not?" Chloe asked.

"Sure babe." Max kissed her, finishing up her beer. Chloe finished hers as well, getting up, stumbling a little.

"I'm just a little drunk, I'm fine. I've gotten much more drunk with Rachel… Fuck. The memories."

"She's still watching over us as an angel or some other bullshit. As far as I know she could have been a ghost doe."

"Possibly. God, I miss her, even if she straight up lied to my face."

"Don't stay mad at a dead girl, Chloe."

"I'm not."

"You sound like you are."

"Maybe a little. Come on." Max grabbed her phone, and looked at the sheet of paper Kristen gave her, entering her number in as a contact. Just in case.

"Max, I said come on."

"I'm coming, Christ."

"Wow, harsh."

The two girls stepped out into the sunlight, and sighed, walking to Chloe's truck. Max swayed unnaturally, which Chloe could tell was not from the buzz, and caught her before she hit the ground.

"I got you."

Max couldn't tell what the fuck was going on. It felt like the storm again. Back in Arcadia Bay. This seemed like from inside it, she couldn't tell. She panted, and woke up, hitting her ahead against Chloe's.

"Ow… No fuck, fuck… Please."

"Max, it's okay. You just passed out."

"And had another vision!"

"No, it's the PTSD."

"I don't know, but I'm fucking scared."

"No, it's okay babe… There's no tornado."

She checked the FEMA website. It was the same as last time, except it had more survivors and deceased confirmed. Kate was still the only person marked as missing. Rachel's name had been moved to deceased, and she sighed, leaning over to Chloe.

"They found Rachel."

"Good… I hope she rests well. She didn't deserve to die. I di-"

"Do not say that Chloe. I saved you for a reason, and I'm keeping you, okay?"

"That's why I love you." The bluenette leaned over, and kissed Max on the lips, and the purple haired girl kissed back. Chloe licked the piercing, and smiled.

"God you're sexy."

"I learned from you."

"No, when I say sexy, I mean you're hella fucking sexy."

Max smiled, scooting onto Chloe's lap. The bluenette pulled her close, and kissed her forehead, shutting her eyes, sliding a hand down Max's shirt.

"C-Chloe."

"Yeah, nevermind, you're still hipster trash."

"Do that again."

Chloe smirked, sliding her hand down Max's shirt once more, fondling her.

"Good… Let's do more when we get home?"

"Yeah. I'm sure having sex in the parking lot is a _great_ idea."

Max chuckled, sitting back, Chloe starting the truck up, and smiling at Max.

"You better be ready."

"Oh, trust me, I am. And one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"I'm not counting the times I had sex before this. They don't count, because they weren't with my soulmate."

Chloe smiled, kissing Max once more.

"Well, if we're soulmates, then I don't ever want to part ways."

"Neither do I..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys I'm scurred, the aliens are threatening me, they're going to take away my weed. Please.**

 **Review.**

 **Like, seriously hella faves and follows, but no reviews makes me sad.**

The ride home was mostly silent, Max just leaning on Chloe's shoulder. Chloe smiled, looking down at her, running her free hand through her girlfriend's hair. Max sighed, shutting her eyes. God, she was cute.

"Max… I love you."

"You too Chloe..."

"If I wasn't driving I'd fucking kiss you right now. And probably strip you of your clothes while I'm at it." That caused a small giggle from Max, and she kissed Chloe's neck, "Max! Don't tease me!"

"I'll tease you if I want, sexy."

Chloe blushed a little, but Max was obviously blushing more. It was hella cute, especially on her. Chloe sighed, holding Max close. Max let out an audible sigh, and looked at Chloe.

"I should tell my mom. About us."

"Okay baby. If you me I'm upstairs, preparing our sex dungeon." Chloe smirked, and Max blushed.

"Damn it Chloe."

"I want your 'first time' to be the best."

"You know it's not like the movies. It's never the best."

"I'm gonna disprove that. Promise."

Chloe smiled, and kissed Max again, pulling into the Caulfield's driveway. Max kissed back, before hopping out of the car. Chloe hopped out with her, and the two girls entered, Chloe going up to Max's room. Max sighed, bracing herself, and walked into the living room. Vanessa was watching some T.V., but looked up when she heard Max come in.

"Hey sweetheart."

Max smiled, and sat on the couch, laying back, exposing her arm to show her mother.

"It looks nice."

Max smiled once more, "Thanks mom."

"I'm assuming Chloe is up in your room?"

"Yeah. Probably so she doesn't need to hear us gossip… And speaking of gossip, I kind of have to tell you something. Two things."

"I'm always down. What's up babe? Something bothering you?"

"No… I'm just going to be blunt. Chloe and I are dating."

Vanessa smiled, "Tell your dad he owes me twenty dollars when he gets home. I had my suspicions, and I'm glad… Better than some other people."

"And… My other thing… I uh… Fuck… Don't know how to say this… I'm not..."

"Chloe's told me baby..."

"Fuck… She has?" A tear dripped down her eye, "You… Still love me right?"

"Max." Vanessa wrapped her arms around her daughter, "That was years ago. I know you still feel bad about it. But don't baby, please. We still love you, even if you fucked up big time. Because we're your parents. I know we took you from Chloe when she needed you, and I know you fell into the wrong group of people, and… It's not your fault. I love you, Chloe loves you, and dad loves you."

"God, I'm a fucking retarded piece of shit. You shouldn't fucking love me!" She started crying more, and Vanessa hugged her close.

"You're not to me baby. I know you regret it. I'll always love you, because you're my daughter. You fucked up, you got cancer, but you turned out to be a better person because of it. I wish we could have avoided this all in the first place, but shit happens. We were unfair to you. You should be blaming us, not yourself."

"Mom…" Max sighed, "I honestly don't know what to say. I love you. Thank you..." She sniffled a little, and Vanessa wiped away the snot coming from her nose.

"I love you too baby. Now, if you want to hang out with Chloe, like old times, go ahead. Oh, and keep it down a little if you're going to have fun." She winked, and Max blushed.

"M-Mom."

"I don't regret that at all."

"Well, I'm gonna embarrass you and dad with a sex joke eventually. Just wait."

"You're on."

Max smiled, and pulled off, pulling out her phone, first checking FEMA's website. Kate was still marked missing, and she sighed, trying to call Kate. No answer again. She sighed, and did the logical thing, and send a message.

" _Kate, if you're reading this, send me back something, please. I'm worried about you."_

She headed upstairs, and sighed, entering her room. She looked over to Chloe. She was looking at a picture. Max walked over to her, and sat down next to her. It was a picture of her. And Kristen. Chloe looked up.

"Hey, sorry if I'm being too nosy. That's you?"

"Yeah." The Max in the picture still had short, but pink hair, and was wearing a red tank top. She was kissing a black haired girl, wearing red framed glasses and a dark T-Shirt, "With Kristen. I kept these after my incident, hoping she'd come back. But you can tell how that worked out. I took one with me to Arcadia Bay of me, my friend Fernando, and her on the Fremont Troll. That was before we started dating, and before I became the complete asshole I was. I was buzzed, the other two were completely drunk, yada yada. I just hoped she'd contact me, or something. A part of me still wanted her. And I'm ashamed of that."

"Don't be. Besides, you two look kind of cute together. If you don't count the fact that she's like four years older than you."

Max smiled, and grabbed the box, pulling out another picture, another with her in it. Max was standing against a wall, arms raised above her head, creating a circle above her. She had fire red hair in this one, that hung down past her shoulders. She passed it to Chloe, who smiled.

"You could have been a model… Just like Rachel. You look good with red hair."

"I changed color about every month or so. As you can tell, I grew my hair out for red. That was my 16th birthday."

"And you were sixteen when you got cancer."

"Damn, dark. Stop reminding me about that, Chloe."

"I know. I'm sorry. How can I make it up to you?"

"Kiss me. On the lips."

Chloe would happily oblige, kissing her girlfriend full on. Max pulled off.

"Good enough. Chloe?"

"Yes babe?"

"Can I… Try rewinding? Not through the pictures, but, just try?"

"I guess… It's dangerous though."

"I know…" She held out her hand, and stretched it. She smiled in victory.

"It's gone."

"Thank god!" Chloe kissed her, and smiled, laying down. Max pulled out another picture. And another. The two girls went through the memories. Obviously, there were a lot. Max smiled, laying them out on the bed.

"Pick your favorite."

Chloe smiled, picking it almost immediately. It was a picture of Max sitting against a wall, knees raised, wearing a black baseball cap, and smoking a cigarette, with aqua blue hair around the length of Rachel's.

"It just shows how badass you were."

"That was taken during my last 'normal' month. I liked being a model for Kristen."

"You could have made it. Trust me."

"I don't wanna be a model. I wanna be a photographer."

"Then follow your dreams, grasshopper." Chloe laid down. Max grabbed the photo of her with pink hair.

"This one is my favorite, because it shows the true love between us… Well, the true love while it lasted." Max smiled, stacking the pictures neatly, and putting them back in the box.

"That's sweet. I like that one too."

"I say we start our own collection of memories." She took out a box from her drawer, opening it. It was empty. She grabbed her bag, grabbed her camera, and got up. Chloe got up, the bluenette pressing her lips against Max's. The two kissed, and Max held out her arm, and snapped a picture of them. She grabbed it, shook it to let it dry. Once it developed, Max picked it up, and showed it to Chloe.

"It's beautiful. I'm glad this could be our first memory."

Max slid it in the box, smiling, and slid it under her bed, and slid the one with the memories with Kristen next to it. Her phone then buzzed, and she grabbed it and checked.

"Holy shit, it's from Kate!" She answered, "Hello? Kate? What? The fuck you mean? Dude, I want proof, who the fuck are you, why do you have Kate's phone? Did you fucking hear me? WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU? AND WHY DO YOU HAVE MY FRIEND'S PHONE? You are obviously not a fucking policeman, text me proof right now. Oh wait, you can't, faggot. Oh, you gonna find me? You don't even know where I live, and if you find out, I am going to shoot you so fucking fast, do you understand me? It's called self-defense, or are you retarded? Okay, bye faggot."

She looked up, "Chloe call David, now."

"On it." Chloe would call her stepdad up, and surprisingly got an answer, "David! Oh my god! Yeah, I'm in Seattle, living with a friend, considering our house isn't in exactly livable condition. We can chat later, said friend urgently needs to speak to you." She passed the phone to Max.

"David? Yes, this is Max Caulfield."

The voice on the other side was delighted, "Good lord solider. What do you need?"

"I need you to track Kate's number. I just got a very threatening call from her cell. It wasn't from her."

"I'm on it." Five minutes of silence passed, before David spoke up, "Oddly, the number seems to have called from Seattle. Max, what's your address?"

"Uh..." She gave it.

"The number's frighteningly close."

"CHLOE GET YOUR FUCKING GUN!"

"On it!"

Chloe pulled out the gun she had stolen from Nathan, and readied herself.

"David, where's the signal coming from?"

"Probably some alleyway coming from the… It's two blocks from your house, same street. It's off it though, so it's an alleyway."

"On the map what side?"

"Left. That'd be east."

"Okay, thanks David. Chloe and I will deal with him."

"Don't kill him unless necessary."

"I won't."

She hung up, and headed downstairs.

"Mom! I need one of dad's guns!"

"What for?"

"I need to deal with some asshole who threatened me and my friend."

"Why not call the police?"

"Because said asshole might be gone! And if there's one thing I learned from Arcadia, it's never trust the fucking police."

"Alright, hold on." She headed out to the garage, and came back with a pistol. She tossed it to Max, who expertly caught it.

"Don't kill anyone, scare him off."

"Sounds good mom."

The two girls headed out, and to the alleyway. Max knew exactly what David had been talking about. Max could hear the sounds of whimpering in it, and pulled out her phone, and turned on a flashlight. She saw a man, and aimed her gun.

"Stay right there you fucking asshole."

The man turned, and aimed a pistol at Max. She aimed hers, turned off safety, and shot him right in the shoulder, causing him to drop the gun, that went off, but hit uselessly in the ground. Max shot him in the other shoulder, and hands too, expertly, impressing Chloe. She then kicked the gun away.

"Wow, Max… Who taught you to aim like that."

"Kristen and Fernando."

She then went to the alleyway, to the sounds of whimpering. She knelt down.

"Shh… It's okay." She hugged the girl, and helped her up… Something about her looked oddly familiar… Wait… This wasn't…

"Kate?"

"W-Who… Who's Kate?"

"You are… Kate, it's me Max."

"I don't know a Max… I don't even know who I am."


	6. Chapter 6

**Ayyy lmao let me see here… I can add 4+2 and I get 6 reviews in total! I AM A HAPPY! My weed is here! The aliens didn't take it. By the way, the review box is at the bottom of the screen, just scroll down. Okay? Okay. Love you.**

Max's hand dropped. This was Kate. She knew it. Her hair was down, her face was a mess of dirt, sure, but she could recognize her anywhere. So…

"Kate, this isn't funny." She was in disbelief at this point. She knew Kate wouldn't lie about this, but couldn't believe her friend had… Amnesia?

"I seriously have no clue who you are! I just woke up in this alleyway and t-that man was hurting me. I only remember… A few things. Like trying to jump off a building a-and a tornado… But that's it. I don't know my name, I don't know who you, or whoever that blue haired girl is, and… Where am I?"

"You're in Seattle."

"What? I thought I lived in Spokane… But didn't I go to school in Oregon?" Kate was visibly starting to freak out, and Max calmed her, hugging her close. She then looked over to Chloe.

"Chloe, keep an eye on these two please, I need to make a call." The bluenette nodded, getting between Kate and the man. She walked out of the alleyway, and called the number of Richard Marsh.

"Hello? Richard? Yes, this is Max, the girl who saved your daughter. No, no problem. This is about Kate though." She thought for a second, and sighed, "We found her. In Seattle. She was being assaulted and… She has no clue who I am. Or who she is, and it's hella fucking weird. Oh, sorry, I forgot, I know it offends you. Sorry. No, we have the man under control, and Kate is being comforted by my friend. She'll get proper care, trust me. Alright, I'll talk to you soon." She sighed, and set her phone down, walking back to Kate.

"Max, meet Madeline." She mouthed over to Max, 'She likes the name, go with it.'

She'd nod, hugging Kate, and sighed, "Madeline, it's going to be okay. We're going to take you to a safe place." Max tried the best she could to stay calm to keep her friend calm as well."

"Okay… You're Max right?"

"Yes. And that's Chloe, my girlfriend."

"Cool." She helped Kate up, and sighed.

"Chloe, get the truck, I don't need this shit to be seen."

"Okay." Chloe left, and five minutes later returned with the car. Max sighed, picking up her gun, and helping Kate in the truck, hopping next to her, and hugging the blonde close to her.

"It's going to be okay Madeline."

"I-I hope so. I just want my memory back..."

Chloe smirked, and Max could see the joke coming already, "You can always hit your head with a hammer, that gets your memories back."

"I-I might then."

"Don't, Maddy, she's joking. That doesn't work."

"Maddy… I like that nickname."

"Good." Max smiled, happy that Kate was starting to get used to her surroundings. Chloe pulled in, and sighed, getting out. Max helped Madeline- Kate, out, and lead her inside. Chloe took her upstairs from there, and Max sighed, entering the living room.

"Yes? Did you kill anyone?"

"No, simply left the guy assaulting my friend to rot. Better that way."

"Friend?"

"He was assaulting Kate Marsh. She's… Kind of a mess, but Chloe's dealing with her. But she has no memory."

"Kate? Isn't she missing?"

"We found her. In a mess."

"Well, get her cleaned up. I'll cook something for her. Uh… Does she go by Kate?"

"She prefers Madeline right now. I just hope she'll remember." She sighed, and laid down. Vanessa sighed as well, getting up, starting to cook eggs and bacon. Max sighed, breathing in the familiar scent. It smelled almost as good as Joyce's… Joyce… Fuck.

Max got up, walking out front, and hopping into Chloe's truck, sighing, texting Chloe.

" _Hey babe, mind if I take your truck for a drive?_ "

" _Go ahead Max :). Don't wreck it."_

" _NO EMOJI!"_

" _Shit got me there._ "

Max sighed, grabbing the keys, and drove off, thinking. She was extremely lost in thought, yet somehow kept her eyes on the road. She knew where she was going. Exactly where. She sighed, stopping at a beautiful white house. Not necessarily a mansion, but obviously someone with money lived here. She hopped out of the truck and sighed, walking to the door, taking a breath, and knocking. She waited a few seconds, and was about to turn around when the door opened, revealing the girl she had come to talk to.

"Max… I didn't expect you to come here. I… I thought you hated me."

Max looked at the blonde and sighed.

"Kristen, I'm mad at you, but I don't hate you. I need your help contacting someone. A spirit."

"Oh, you know I'm ready to help you. Max, by the way, I should say this, now that your guard dog isn't around. I was an asshole. You needed me, and I completely rejected you, all because of a fucking illness that was partially my fault. It just wasn't worth my time, and I should have at least helped you. I'm sorry."

"Kristen, it's okay. Promise. I… Still have the memories. Photos you've taken of me, when I modeled for you and such."

Kristen smiled, "Great! Do you… Have the picture of us kissing?"

"I do. Not on me, but I certainly have it."

"Thank you for keeping those. That… Means the world to me. Come inside Max. I'll grab the materials, go ahead and sit on the couch." Kristen planted a quick kiss on her forehead, and sighed, "Sorry, just wanted to feel that beautiful skin again. Don't tell your girlfriend, I don't feel like dying."

"Sounds good." Max entered the house, heading to the living room, and sitting down on a black couch. She sighed, recalling the memories on it. The cute memories, the sexy memories, everything. She was nostalgic. Kristen came in with a few candles, and sighed.

"You have got to be kidding me Kristen. This is an internet summoning?"

"No. I know what I'm doing. Who do you want to summon?"

"Rachel Dawn Amber."

"No clue who that is."

"I don't know her personally either, but I want to speak to her. She's… I think I need her guidance."

"Alright." Kristen smiled, sitting down, "God, you lost your virginity on this couch. Seems like yesterday."

Max smiled, and nodded, "It does. Fourteen year old me and eighteen year old you. God, I remember that day. Such a fucking nostalgia trip."

Kristen nodded.

"And, I think you'll be glad to know that I've quit smoking. Drinking too. After Fernando and I broke up, I realized how much of a bitch I had become, and stopped. Especially going over memories."

"I'm happy to hear that."

"We're not here to get sappy though." Kristen drew the blinds, and darkened the room, setting the candles in a triangular pattern, and lighting them.

"Get in the center."

Max did as told, and Kristen started to mutter something. The room darkened, and she sighed, looking up. Rachel faded into existence, and Max was taken away. Even in death, the girl was beautiful, more so in real life than pictures. She looked at Max and smiled warmly.

"I told you we were going to meet soon. I don't think we've officially met."

"I know who you are." She smiled, "And holy shit, you're beautiful."

Rachel hugged Max and smiled once more, "You are too. Chloe deserves someone like you. Now obviously there's a reason as to why you wanted to speak to me. And sadly, spirits aren't all knowing. What is it?"

"I need guidance. I need to know how to stay strong after all this shit. You know what I've gone through right."

"Yes. I do. And to what I have to say to that, as you learn more, like about Kate, is to stay with Chloe. She's your anchor, at this point. You're going to have nightmares. Terrible nightmares. It's a common side effect of PTSD. Which you obviously have after this shit… Like damn, you had to see the Dark Room and everything."

"Was not pleasant. Rachel, why did I get my rewind powers?"

"For multiple reasons, but I'm only able to tell you one. And it's obvious. It was to save Chloe. And you did, even when you had the power to sacrifice her. Thank you. Max, you've always done the right thing, even if terrible things have come out of it. Me? I didn't, and I ended up dead. So, Max, we still have a bit of time… Not much though. In total though, please, stay with Chloe. She can't bear to be without you. Okay? Also. Please. Tell her I'm sorry… I never meant to hurt her, and I wanted to tell her about me and Frank, but I just didn't know how to."

Max sighed, and looked down, "I know Rachel. I will. Please, tell everyone I've killed, Warren, Joyce, that I'm sorry too… Please."

"Deal." Rachel kissed Max, and sighed. Max smiled, stroking the feather earring.

"It's beautiful."

"It is. Max, I want you to have it." Rachel took the earring out of her ear, and passed it to her.

"No, keep it."

"No, Max, I simply don't need it anymore. It was special to me, and special to Chloe. So, I'm giving it to someone I know will keep it safe."

Max looked at the earring, and smiled.

"You can do the honors, Lady Rachel."

Rachel smiled, piercing Max's ear with it, before kissing the purple haired girl on the lips.

"You look beautiful with that. I'm glad I could give it to you. Oh Chloe is gonna love this. Max, I must go now."

"No you don't… Please."

"I'm sorry. I can't stay on earth for long periods of time. I seriously do wish I could stay. But I can't. Max, I hope you become what you dream of. Be ambitious with your dream, like I was."

Max nodded, and kissed Rachel.

"Farewell, Rachel."

"Farewell, Maxine."

Max sighed, and the room cleared. She was somehow on the ground still.

"Holy shit Max! You scared me! I thought you passed out an-" She rubbed the feather earring in her ear, "This is new… Did the spirit give you this?"

"A: The spirit's name is Rachel, I'm sure she'd appreciate it if you respected her and B: Yes. She did."

"It looks beautiful, especially on you."

"Stop trying to hit on me, I'm dating someone."

"I know." Kristen sighed, and looked down, "I'm sorry Max."

"It's okay."

"Anyway, I'll talk to you soon." She helped Max up from the ground. Max smiled, kissing her forehead.

"One more feeling of your skin too. I'll talk to you soon as well." Max sighed, and left the room, sitting back in the truck, driving home.

She took out her phone, sighed, and texted Chloe.

" _Come out here baby, I have a surprise._ "

Chloe's response was almost immediate, " _I do too ;)_ "

" _NO EMOJI!"_

" _Shit your influence is too great. The emojis are trapping me!"_

Chloe came outside within a few minutes, and hopped next to Max.

"Damn I thought you were gonna be nu- What the fuck? MAX I LOVE YOU!" She kissed Max, and Max kissed back, rubbing her girlfriend's neck. Chloe rubbed the feather earring, and sighed.

"Looks just like Rachel's. Thank you Max. Seriously."

"Chloe, I contacted Rachel today, I know out of all stupid ideas. She gave me it. She's sorry about Frank… She wanted to tell you an-."

"I know. It's okay. I'm glad she gave this to you. You look beautiful with it."

"Memory number 2." Max grabbed her camera, pulling Chloe close, and took the next photo to add to their collection. She shook it out, and placed it on the dashboard. Chloe giggled, and got on top of Max.

"Now, about my surprise. Close your eyes baby. I don't want to ruin it for you."

Max looked at Chloe, and giggled. Chloe was looking at her girlfriend with an insane amount of lust.

"Why not in the upstairs sex dungeon?"

"Maddy wants to use it. And since I'm not a total asshole, I'm letting her use it tonight."

"Her name's Kate."

"Same person. Now close your eyes, and no peaking." Max obliged, shutting her eyes. Max felt her jeans lower, until they were completely off of her body. Chloe smirked, crawling off of her girlfriend, and brought her onto her lap, and started to lift Max's shirt. The purple haired girl lifted her arms to help with the process. Once her shirt was off, Chloe starting running her hands down her body, kissing her in various places, causing a small murmur of approval from Max.

"Keep going babe..."

Chloe continued to touch Max, eventually moving behind her, and unclipping the girl's bra, and throwing it to the floor of the truck. She moved down to Max's underwear, sliding it down. She put Max's nipples between her fingers and squeezed, causing a gasp from the girl. Max started to rub Chloe's already nude skin, squeezing her breasts and nipples, causing moans from the other girl. This continued for about ten minutes, before Chloe slid her fingers inside Max, and slid out.

"Damn Max, you're hella wet."

Max giggled, kissing Chloe. Chloe clamped a hand over Max's mouth, tilting her head back, and started to suck her neck, causing moans of pleasure from the other girl. Eventually she pulled off, letting Max breathe once more.

"Now, are you ready for a hella rough night baby?"

"I'm ready if you're dealing out the pain and pleasure."

"Good."

Max opened her eyes, lusting for her girlfriend's nude body.

"Close them again. I haven't gotten to the good part."

Max obliged, and within a few seconds, she felt Chloe push her head down, and something enter her mouth. Max knew exactly what to do. She started to suck it, opening her eyes. Chloe patted her head, holding her down on the strap on. After a good two minutes, she let Max come up, and admire the strap on. Which was blue, and certainly long enough to give her a good fucking. She laid Max down, and giggled, spreading her legs.

"Which hole first? Hmmm..." She got on top of her, sliding the strap on in her pussy, and started to thrust, slowly, but speeding up. Max started letting out low moans as Chloe thrusted in her. These were music to Chloe's ears, and she sped up, slamming her.

"I'm not gonna stop until you cum, so you better cum soon if you want the pain to stop." Chloe smirked. Max's hips thrusted against hers, and Chloe smiled.

"Good girl… Keep going."

Max shut her eyes, arching her back, and releasing her first orgasm of the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Max sighed, laying down, Chloe on top of her. Last night had been… Amazing. She sighed, rubbing Chloe's nude back. Chloe was asleep. Max had only just woken up. She sighed, reaching for her phone, checking the time. It was only eight in the morning, so they had time. She moved her hands to Chloe's butt, squeezing a little, causing the bluenette to mumble.

"You can't crash on top of me forever, Chloe."

"But you make such a great pillow..."

Max checked her phone again, and noticed a message from Richard. She read it over.

" _Hi Max, I just wanted to let you know, that I am a little busy with the church. I will try and be over to Seattle as soon as I can, but please keep my daughter safe. If anything, try and see if you can get her memories back. Maybe hit her head with a hammer."_

Max smiled, sending back,

" _Lol, wouldn't that hurt? I'll try to keep her safe, good luck with the church!"_

Chloe adjusted, getting off of Max, and sighing, sitting upright. Max followed, and Chloe leaned over to kiss Max.

"I didn't know you'd be this amazing in bed, Max."

Max giggled, licking her fingers, and sticking them in Chloe's mouth, letting her suck on them. The purple haired girl smiled, sliding them out after a couple of seconds. Chloe moved a hand to the side of Max's head, stroking the feather earring, and sighing.

"This was always so special to Rachel. I'm glad she decided to give it to you. I miss her Max. A lot."

"I understand why. She's just… Amazing… Even in death."

Chloe kissed Max, and smiled, "I don't wanna compare you to Rachel, and I don't want to make you into another Rachel, but God, you're hella beautiful, possibly even more than her. Well, now I'm scared that she's going to smite me."

Max laughed, kissing the bluenette, before getting dressed. Chloe followed, and smiled, sliding her fingers inside Max's mouth, letting her suck before she pulled out of Max.

"Do you like the taste?"

"They taste amazing."

"Good. Yours do too. But..." Chloe kissed her on the lips, "Your lips taste much better."

Max giggled, kissing Chloe back, squeezing her breasts.

"Damn, you get one night with the strap on, and you still want me? Damn, girl." She giggled, rubbing Max's ass, giving it a light smack.

"Chloe, we don't need a quickie. We went for two hours straight for the love of God. Which I'll tell you is much longer than I've ever gone."

"Hella yes it is, and you were amazing for all of it." Chloe moved her hand to Max's neck, rubbing the hickey she had given Max the night before. Max giggled, starting to suck Chloe's neck, pulling off after a good couple of seconds.

"I couldn't let you leave mark free you know." Chloe giggled, pulling Max onto her lap, shutting her eyes.

"You know… Last night felt different for me than normal. Not like with Rachel. It felt… Like real love, if you count me pounding you with a strap on love. It just felt… Amazing."

Max smiled at this, "Sure, maybe it hurt a little, but it was certainly love between us. Not even the times with Kristen, and embarrassingly enough, Fernando- yes Chloe, I've had real live dick inside me, but at least it was the only cock I've had inside me. Unlike someone I know." She nudged Chloe, causing her to blush, "Hey, no shade thrown. As I was saying… It feels like true love babe. And I love you for that.

"Good. Now." She rubbed her neck, where a newly formed hickey laid, "We can't stay here forever. Come on babe."

The two girls hopped out of the truck, kissing each other, before walking into the Caulfield house, laying down next to each other. Max sighed, leaning into Chloe's neck. The bluenette smiled, kissing Max's lips. A few minutes later, Vanessa walked in, and sat down on the other couch, turning on the T.V.

"Did you girls sleep well?"

"Like normal, mom."

Max smiled, snuggling into Chloe. Chloe smiled, running her hand through her girlfriend's hair.

"Um, Max, is that a hickey on your neck?"

Max looked up surprised, and blushed, "Oh, yeah, that. Yeah, it is. We can blame," She shoved Chloe, "This girl for that."

"If it makes you feel better, I'm not mark free either." Chloe smirked, and was met with another shove again.

"Well, whatever. Oh yeah mom, what about that time I walked in on you and dad making sweet love to each other on the couch when I was like six."

Chloe started laughing hysterically, and it was now Vanessa's turn to blush,

"I thought you forgot about that Max!"

"Haha, no mom. Also, is dad still here?"

"Yeah."

"Yo! Dad! You owe mom twenty dollars!"

Ryan's voice answered, "For wha- Oh. Of course she's right. Hold on." Ryan entered the room, and smiled, "Well, here's your twenty dollars." He passed the money to Vanessa, who smiled triumphantly.

"Told you they were dating."

"Yes Vanessa, because you're the love master."

Ryan then walked to the two, and smiled, "I'm sorry I haven't been around to see you two. Work has been very busy. But, I can tell that you two have grown. Especially you Chloe." Ryan hugged her, and Chloe smiled, "I'm sorry about Joyce. She was an amazing woman."

"Thanks Ryan. I'm glad to be part of your family. And I hope you don't mind that your daughter and I are already banging."

"Holy shit, Chloe! What the fuck!" Max shoved Chloe again, and Chloe started to laugh even more hysterically than last time.

"So… Yeah."

"Well… That was awkward." Chloe was still laughing, and Max shoved her again, causing her to choke on her breath.

"Enough Chloe, you've embarrassed my family enough."

"I know, and that's why it's so fucking funny!"

Max shoved Chloe once more, causing her to cough again.

"I'm not gonna stop until you stop laughing at us."

"Fine, you win."

"Now give me a kiss to make up for it."

Chloe smiled, wrapping her arms around Max, leaning in, starting to kiss her slowly, Max's lips against Chloe's. The feeling of both lips were rough and chapped, but neither cared. Chloe's lips parted, letting Max slide her tongue into her mouth. Max sighed, exploring every inch of Chloe's mouth, before pulling off.

"Told you dad."

Ryan smiled, "Don't get out of hand girls. This is good enough for now."

"Well we were at it for two hours last ni-" Chloe got shoved again.

"I told you I'd keep doing this Chloe."

Max laughed, followed by her parents. Chloe coughed, and smirked.

"I'm gonna get you for that."

"I know you will."

 **Rest in filler chapter that happens after mega sex scene. Sorry.**

 **Gonna go find the nearest brain power**


	8. Chapter 8

Max sighed, heading upstairs after the awkward family conversation. Chloe followed after, closing Max's door, and tackling her head on. Max giggled, rolling over and pinning her down.

"I'm not only a bitch, you know." Max growled into Chloe's ear, giggling.

"Yes, I know, you can have your revenge. Don't wake Kate up though. Do it later."

Max nodded, realizing how inconsiderate she had been of the Christian girl sleeping on her bed. She looked rather cute asleep. Max got up, kissing Chloe, and moved over to Kate, kissing her forehead.

"I promise we'll get your memories soon. I miss the real Kate. A lot. Please, come back."

Chloe got up, and hugged Max, sighing.

"Max, baby. I know you want the old Kate back. I just don't know if we're going to get her. You've gone a lot to save me, and hopefully everyone else, but you can't. I know you tried. But… You can't save everyone. Even the living. I know it's hard to admit, after what happened to you, but, it's true. You've tried your best."

Max looked down, starting to cry. Chloe wiped her face, and kissed the purple haired girl's cheek. Max let out a sigh, scooting closer to Chloe.

"I know that… I just want to save Kate… There's already dead people who deserve to live more than me… Even Victoria deserves to live more."

"Max, don't say that. Please."

"I… Need Rachel."

Chloe kissed her forehead, and sighed, "Let her rest baby. She deserves it. I know you want her, for advice or whatever, but she can't always be with you. You can't hide anymore. I know you just want your rewind powers to fix this shit, but there's simply no way. I'm sorry."

Chloe brought Max onto her lap, resting her head on the smaller girl's, letting her cry into her chest. Obviously Max couldn't take the pain. Chloe understood her pain. She had been through… So much. It hurt Chloe to see Max like that. She sighed, pulling off, kissing Max once more, looking into her eyes. All Chloe saw was pain.

"Max… I'm not giving you permission to go, alright? Your parents love you, I love you. You're scared that you're going to fuck up again, I know. Please, rest. You need to sleep."

Max sniffed, and looked down, "F-Fine..."

She curled up, and cried herself to sleep. Chloe couldn't bear to see her girlfriend in this much pain. She bent down, and kissed her, sighing as she pulled the purple haired girl close to her.

"Max, I'll always love you. Please, don't end it."

LINE BREAK

Max awoke back in Arcadia Bay. Before all this shit happened, Arcadia Bay. She looked around, and sighed, taking out her phone. She was sitting on a bench, and in general, she allowed herself to think. In a few minutes, she heard her own familiar voice.

"Hey, bitch, we need to talk."

She growled, 'Not this asshole again.'

"Wow, you just called yourself an asshole, I didn't know you were that down about yourself."

Max looked up, looking at her alternate self, the same purple hair, but wearing a leather jacket, a black T-Shirt, and black ripped jeans, smoking a cigarette.

"Oh, sorry, don't want to give you cancer again, or otherwise your bitch Chloe is going to leave you."

Max's blood boiled at that insult, and she got in her alternate self's face, "Look at me. I don't care if you belong to the insult well and often class, you do not insult something that almost killed me, and for your own knowledge, you, and my girlfriend. Are you trying to set me off?"

The other Max smirked, "What do you think I'm trying to do. It's working, so, really, I did set set you off. Good enough?"

Max looked down, "Look, she's not gonna leave me, so don't imply that she is. Stop trying to drive me over the brink… It's not gonna work."

"Oh, but you're already suffering from PTSD. You've gone over the edge. Especially since you can't save everyone… Pfft, you're right on one thing. It's the fact that even Victoria deserves to live over your ass. You can't save them, Max. Give up, fucking kill Chloe, she doesn't love you. Hell, she's even compared you to Rachel already. That's all she wants you to be. Another Rachel."

"You don't understand what's she's done for me! You think she doesn't love me, then why is she still here for me, even after I killed her mother, even after I killed people in that town when she wanted me to save them. Chloe loves me, and you're not going to do anything to change that."

"It's all bullshit and lies. All your 'girlfriend' wants to do is use you for sex. She doesn't love you, she just needs someone to use for her own personal reasons. Once you get cancer again, once you've 'healed' enough, she's just going to leave you. Just like Kristen. You know she never loved you, she's even said so herself."

Max's blood boiled again, and she kicked the girl in the shin, but instead she winced in pain, a sharp jabbing pain going up her leg.

"Oh, I should mention, you can't hurt me. Trying to hurt me only hurts yourself, and I didn't know you were that suicidal either, Max… Pfft, I'm still ashamed we have the same name.

"Stop… Please..." Max was tearing up, not from the pain, but because of mental injuries her alternate self was giving her.

"Oh boo fucking hoo, you can't save them all, you're so hurt and lost, what a sore fucking loser. You aren't going to save Kate, you aren't going to save anyone. You've hurt more than you've helped, admit it Max, you're a bitch that no one wants around, everyone hates you, even your parents, you're a screw up of a human being, yet somehow, you're the one who got the rewind powers. God, the universe has a great sense of humour."

"Shut up! I've had enough." Max had tears running down her face at this point.

"Oh, what are you going to do, kill yourself? Good. I'd be happy if you tried again. I was glad when you tried it two years ago."

"My girlfriend left me, I fucked up, and I felt like an absolute failure! What if I was doing this to you, bitch!?"

"I have thick skin. You don't, so really, it doesn't matter if you did this to me. Now suck it up, bitch, take a bout of pain and actually stab yourself in the heart. Trust me, you'll be doing this entire world a favor. You might even get Kate's memories back! Wouldn't that be nice?"

"Shut the fuck up… I'm done." Max sniffed a little, sobbing at this point.

"Well, I'm done too, you're broken enough… God, I didn't know you were this easy..."

Max turned away, and sniffed again. Her eyes slowly opened, and she sighed, back in the real world, Chloe massaging her back.

"Max, are you okay?" Her voice expressed deep concern, she must have heard the dream.

"Chloe." Max sniffed, wiping her face, and looking up, "Promise you'll never leave me. Please."

"Max, I'll never leave you." The two shared a kiss, and Max sighed, shutting her eyes, "I love you Max."

Max nodded, "Y-You too."

 **So yeah, Max is falling deeper into insanity, and alt. Max is back! Snap. Yeah, sorry for not updating this for a while, or anything. I had a bout of writer's block. Sorry.**


	9. IMPORTANT UPDATE (Please Read)

**Alright, hi guys, what's up. I know I haven't been updating lately, and I feel so, so so fucking bad for that! I have had no inspiration to write, but I've had hella inspiration to fucking play osu! all fucking day long. I know. Anyway, I had a few things to say.**

 **A: School literally starts today (Or tomorrow if you're still on Labor Day) so that means less updates (probably).**

 **B: Even if I don't update often, I will try for at least once or twice a month, because I don't want to keep you waiting. I love my readers a lot, and obviously don't want to keep you guys on edge :(**

 **C: I need inspiration! I'd love more, even some reviewers could give it to me, (In fact some inspiration for the latest chapter on Dawn Always Comes was from a reviewer), so if you can, please give me some. Thank you!**

 **As always, I will try my best to update my stories. Again, I will try for once or twice a month, hopefully more. I love you, thank you!**


End file.
